


New Experiences

by NathanielCardeu



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanielCardeu/pseuds/NathanielCardeu
Summary: The Doctor is trying to find something that fits. Luna is doing her best to help, but it may be more than just the swimsuit that the Doctor thinks will fit.





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Melting Pot's Christmas in July challenge
> 
> Had some fun with this, another brief dip into the Whoverse. Hope you enjoy it!

The day had been chilly and overcast. Certainly not the warm summer’s day it was supposed to have been!

 

If there had been a casual shopper, browsing through the rails of one of the many shops of the Arndale Centre, in Manchester, they would no doubt overhear part of a strange conversation occurring in the changing rooms towards the rear of the store.

 

To the untrained ear, it would sound like two women, discussing bikinis.

 

The casual shopper would have surmised that the woman with the light and dreamy cadence to their voice was a sales assistant, or, at the very least, was intimately familiar with the art of bikini selection. The shopper would also assume that the other woman, with the soft Yorkshire accent, had never so much as  _ seen _ a bikini, let alone tried one on!

 

There is no doubt that the shopper would have been confused; except there was no shopper in the store as it was currently closed. This was primarily because it was half-past two in the morning, on a Sunday, and the two people in the changing rooms were, essentially, burglars. One of the ladies would no doubt argue that they were  _ trespassers _ , as they had no intention of stealing anything, and even then it was only  _ constructive  _ trespass as they had simply stayed in the shop, unnoticed, until after it had closed.

 

These were, however, semantics. Despite the lack of outcry at their presence, the two women almost certainly should not have been there!

 

"What d'you think?" said one as she stepped out from behind the cubicle curtain, dressed in a high legged two-piece bikini.

 

"I like it; the flowers are very pretty. They remind me of some of the flowers Neville grows at Hogwarts."

 

"I'd love to see Hogwarts! D'you think I can?"

 

"I don't know, Doctor. Technically, you're a Muggle-"

 

"Steady on, Luna, no need to get all personal!"

 

Luna giggled, a light tinkling sound. "Oh, Doctor, you are funny. It's not an insult! I just mean you're not magical, so Hogwarts will just look like an old ruin to you."

 

"Even if I wave my screwdriver at it?”

 

“I don’t think it would have an effect. It's not an illusion over the school itself that you could remove. It's more of a veil that sits over the observer's own perceptions, changing them and obfuscating the castle's true form.”

 

“Aww, no fair!"

 

"Well…” Luna stopped, a look of intense concentration on her face. “Now I want to see what would happen. You are a Muggle, but you're also an alien lifeform… Maybe there would be some compatibility issues. We would have to ask Headmistress McGonagall’s permission, of course-”

 

“She’s the strict one, right?”

 

“I’m sure you’ll like her.”

 

“‘Course I will, I get on with everyone, me!”

 

Luna gave a happy squeal and clapped her hands, bouncing on the spot. "Oh, this will be fun! During the summer holiday is the perfect time to do it too as the castle will be empty of students."

 

The Doctor blew a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes and studied herself in the full-length mirror. "You know, I'm not sure about this one." She gave a little twirl, looking over her shoulder. "There's more showing than I'm happy with. I can see my bum! Surely people shouldn't be able to see that much of my bum?"

 

Luna felt the back of her neck heat slightly and cleared her throat, averting her eyes as the Doctor adjusted the fabric of the bikini bottoms.

 

"And this!" the Doctor said, gesturing towards the front. "People can see my… hair!"

 

"Maybe a little… fine-tuning would be required?" Luna gave a small giggle, her ears going pink now. "Just to make sure there's not too much on show?"

 

“How much is too much?”

 

“How much are you comfortable with?"

 

"None of it!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Here, I never had to worry about trimming things when I was a man."

 

"We can pick some bottoms that haven't got such a high leg. That way, you won't need to tidy your-" Luna gave another tinkle of laughter. "-garden."

 

"It's more like a jungle, I think," said the Doctor with a grin as Luna laughed again. "Haven't trimmed it in a couple of thousand years!"

 

The room was filled with the sound of their laughter.

 

"Are these things designed for me, or for other people? Because they look like a way to let everyone stare at my body! Bare belly, boobs bouncing… Alliteration aside, it's not good!"

 

With a chuckle, Luna handed the Doctor another garment.

 

"Try these, they'll cover a bit more."

 

"Where's the top?"

 

"Keep that one on for now," she said, pointing to the bikini top the Doctor was wearing."I think it fits well and the pattern is pretty. I'll see if I can find something that covers a little more if you'd like? You can get the bottoms separately; as long as they match, it looks fine. Gives you options, and it might be cheaper too."

 

“I like having lots of options,” the Doctor said, as the curtain to the cubicle swished across, partially concealing her as she got changed. “Though I do have a habit of sticking with an outfit if I find one I like.”

 

Luna blushed even more furiously as a coincidence of angles and mirrors in the changing room, presented her with a clear view of the Doctor’s bare backside. Her pale skin was making her embarrassment even more obvious, and she fanned her face rapidly, averting her eyes towards the ceiling.

 

"You alright?" the Doctor asked as she pulled the curtain back again.

 

Luna nodded rapidly, clearing her throat. "Just a bit warm in here," she murmured.

 

"Good job I'm barely wearing anything, eh?" She grinned as Luna gave an incoherent squeak. "I like these shorts though!" The Doctor gave a little twirl, swishing the attached skirt back and forth. "Covers a multitude of sins! Not sure I like this style of top though… Far too much that's just…  _ out there _ ."

 

"I think you look lovely, Doctor," Luna said quietly.

 

"Beg pardon?"

 

"I said, I think you look lovely," Luna said, her voice stronger now, her heart beating harder at the confession.

 

"Aww, thanks," the Doctor said, stepping closer and pulling Luna into a hug that set Luna's skin ablaze. "Don't normally trust a hug, but you're not a secretive person, so I doubt you're hiding anything."

 

_ Only a mess of confusing feelings, _ Luna thought to herself, bright blue eyes open wide and fixed on the far wall. She could feel the Doctor's hearts, beating a rapid double tattoo against her chest and smiled.  _ Maybe I'm not the only one _ .

 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

 

Luna gave a start, realising that the Doctor had pulled back slightly and was looking at her with concern. Luna saw a glimpse of her own face in the mirror and gave a laugh as she realised she almost looked sunburned. "Yes, just think a Wrackspurt is floating around. Finding it hard to think straight…"

 

"A Wrackspurt?" the Doctor asked. Luna was about to explain when she continued. "Didn't read any of them in here when we arrived!"

 

Luna blinked in surprise. “You… you know what they are? I’ve never met anyone who believed me-”

 

“‘Course I know Wrackspurts!” the Doctor interrupted, riffling through her long pale blue coat until she produced her sonic screwdriver with a cry of triumph. “Travelled a long way if you’ve got them here on Earth. Must have hitched a ride with me at some point, or some of the other visitors. Tiny little aliens they are, basically invisible.” She activated the device and started to scan the room, speaking faster, her excitement evident. “They’re about the size of a tardigrade, look similar too, but nowhere near as tough. They feed on memories-” She stopped and grimaced slightly. “Well, not really  _ feed  _ on them. They get all their food from radiation; infrared is their favourite, say it tastes nicer than gamma. Have to take their word on that one! Your thoughts, they just… read them, I guess. Nosey little things, no sense of privacy! I’ve had words with them about it before.”

 

"So that's why they make you a little fuzzy headed."

 

"That's right," the Doctor said with a pleased smile. "Them picking through your thoughts makes it hard for you to focus on what you're supposed to be doing." She looked at the sonic's readings. "Nothing showing, guess he must have legged it. Knew we were on to him!"

 

Luna smiled happily at the Doctor. "I've never had someone just _ believe _ me like that. Thank you."

 

"Nothing to thank me for, silly. Wrackspurts are a nuisance," she raised her voice, "and need to remember what I said about eavesdropping! It's not polite!"

 

Luna handed the Doctor another top, this one brightly coloured, with a slightly different pattern to the shorts and with more material to it.

 

"Ahh, that's more the ticket," the Doctor said, ducking back into the cubicle.

 

Alone again, thanks to the thin curtain concealing the Doctor from view, Luna allowed herself a little dance of happiness, her bare feet silent on the thickly carpeted floor. Her face was locked in a grin of pure joy, and she pumped her fists up and down and spun around, her skirt swirling around her.

 

“You know, I can see you in the mirror, right?” the Doctor called, laughing as Luna gave a surprised squeak but then shrugged and carried on dancing.

 

“I don’t care,” Luna sang, “I’m just happy that there’s someone else who believes me!”

 

With a swish, the curtain to the Doctor’s changing room flicked back. “Could you help me with this, please? All these strings and things, I can’t see what I’m doing properly!”

 

Luna stopped spinning abruptly, her face heating instantly. “Sure!” With more confidence in her poise than she felt, Luna skipped across the room.

 

The Doctor turned away, dropping the halter neck swimsuit top into Luna’s hands. “I couldn’t even figure out which way up it’s supposed to go,” the Doctor said, her hands on her hips.

 

Luna stared at the garment, then at the Doctor’s bare back. She could feel her heart pounding harder than ever, and she lifted her eyes to meet the Doctor’s in the mirror. “Are you flirting with me, Doctor?” she said quietly

 

There was a glint in the Doctor’s eye as she gave Luna a crooked smile and winked. “Maybe. Do you want me to?”

 

Luna laughed out loud, her stomach filled with frollicking butterflies. "Maybe."

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> The Doctor/Luna Lovegood  
> Prompt: Bikini  
> Location: Manchester, UK
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta and alpha readers. You know who you are x


End file.
